


Eien no Monogatari

by akina_tsukana



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akina_tsukana/pseuds/akina_tsukana





	Eien no Monogatari

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: A few things are different for Haruhi in this fan fiction, some you will find out as you read but there are a few I should mention now. For one the incident with her hair did not happen, so her hair is still long.

And Haruhi may be a bit out of character I'm sorry.

 

Chapter 1: Arrangement

Haruhi Fujioka stared at her dad in disbelief as she sat down across from him at the dinner table. He always did things like this, not thinking about anyone but himself. His schemes had caused so much trouble for her, one even kept her from entering the high school of her choice and now she had to settle for Ourin high school instead of her first choice Ouran.

He twisted situations to suit him because he was too immature to handle her growing up. However, this one was too much. What gave him the right to decide something such as this? She had put up with each and every one of his absurd schemes but this one had to be the worst.

"Haruhi honey? Aren't you excited?"

Her nerves had reached their peak as she glared over at the man that she called her father. At this very moment in time she wished that she lived in America so she could get a legal separation. She understood he wanted to look after her even more since her mom had died but didn't he consider that he went a bit too far this time? "What are you expecting me to say?" she asked as her irritation amplified.

"I'm expecting to say that you're happy. It's not everyday that something like this can be put together."

Haruhi took a few deep breaths as she placed her head down on the table. "Dad…"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Call it off."

"Why would I do something like that? You'll be well taken care of."

"I think this should be my decision and no one else's."

"But he's perfect for you. He comes from a very wealthy family and he's even a student at that Ouran High School-which you wanted to go to."

Haruhi's ears perked up at the sound of that high school. She wanted to be a lawyer just like her mother once was. However, in order to do that she needed the right education and connections. In a lot of ways Ouran was the perfect choice, however her dad felt otherwise.

"Also," her dad began again. "If you agree to this, you will be able to afford to go to Ouran. Besides his parents wants his fiancée to have the best education. His mother is also impressed at the fact that you want to become a lawyer. They agreed to help you to the best of their ability."

Haruhi raised her head as she stared at her dad. This was a dream come true, Ouran and the connections she needed to succeed. However it still bugged her the way that things were going.

"I don't want it."

"But Haruhi!"

"My mind's made up."

Haruhi's dad sighed in defeat as he stood up slowly. He looked down at her as if hoping that she would change her mind. But Haruhi stood her ground, she was not going to get engaged to someone she didn't even know.

Feeling a sense of pride Haruhi stood up and went to her room to finish studying. For the first time she had stood up to her dad and hopefully he had learned his lesson and wouldn't try to pull something like this again.

"What are you saying?" Haruhi asked her homeroom teacher in astonishment. She had come to school as usual but she was greeted with an unusual change of pace.

"It's strange that you weren't aware of this situation considering everything."

"How could I…when did this?"

"Look on the bright side at least you're a great deal closer to your dreams than you are here."

The girl stood in her homeroom teacher's office dumbfounded. She could have sworn that her dad would have backed off but he was the adult and he had more authority than she did. However this was completely irrational and now she was standing there with mixed emotions.

Like usual she had came to school this morning only to be pulled aside by her homeroom teacher before she could walk into the room.

Haruhi nodded as she calmly gathered her things. She had thought she had settled things but she couldn't be more wrong. She didn't feel like fighting, and she sure didn't want to waste any time that she didn't have. Although withdrawing her from school was a bit much, she mind as well use the situation to her advantage and break up with the guy after she graduated.

She let out a deep sigh as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father's number.

"Haruhi?" her dad asked fearfully.

The girl felt drained, giving in would be easier. "You win dad, when do I start Ouran?"

She could hear her dad squealing on the other end as he realized she stood defeated. "Your uniform is here already, you start Ouran tomorrow."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she hung up on her father, tomorrow at Ouran huh? She said to herself as she made her way home.

When she arrived home her father had left a note stating that he had gone out and that her uniform was in her room. She had already seen the girls' uniform for Ouran and felt she could deal with it. So when she got to her room, she disregarded the uniform and flopped down on her bed.

There she found another note from her father.

Haruhi honey,

I'm positive you're going to love Ouran when you start tomorrow. Wasn't this the school you wanted to attend instead of Ourin? I know that you should be making this type of decision for yourself, but just realize how much you will gain from this? Things may seem disheartening right now, but you may feel better once you meet your fiancée. There is a formal meeting set up for this weekend but you will see him at school. He's not hard to miss. His name is Hikaru Hitachiin and he has an identical twin name Kaoru. I don't need to say more because you will know them when you see them. If I don't see you for the rest of the day, have fun at school tomorrow!

Love Papa

Haruhi let out a profound sigh as she rolled her eyes and tossed the letter to the floor. A twin? Not only that but an identical one. She felt herself becoming a bit interested in this Hikaru, but she knew not to get her hopes up too much.

It was just a bit awkward to have a fiancée before she even had a boyfriend. She hadn't even been in love before. Haruhi ran her fingers through her long brown locks as regrets started to creep into her conscience. Maybe she should have accepted at least one guy's feelings back in junior high. At least she would have some type of experience with boys.

Although she was never the one to really worry about these things, having a finacee now triggered these feelings. She wasn't going to look for him tomorrow, but if they happen to bump into each other she would try to be as polite as he allowed.

"Ouran…I wonder if they have otoro there?"

Hikaru Hitachiin stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair. He had awoken a bit earlier than usual to get ready for school. So much was going on in his life that he felt that he needed to do something to gain some control. His features remained calm as his golden orbs roamed to his identical twin Kaoru who was now standing behind him.

"Hikaru," he sing song as he wrapped his arms around the older twin's waist from behind.

Hikaru sighed as he leaned his head back against his other half. "Why does mom have to do such bothersome things?" He whispered.

He felt Kaoru shrug as the twin tighten his grip. Hikaru could tell what his younger brother was feeling without him having to say a word. He didn't like this no more than Hikaru but when their mom said she was going to do something, she did it.

It wasn't like they didn't know this day was going to come. Hikaru was the eldest twin and the one chosen to succeed his mother's company. While he had no interest in designing clothing he promised her he would work to the best of his ability to keep the company up and running successfully regardless. And along with that he knew he had to have a companion to help him out. Although he felt that Kaoru would be more than enough he knew that wouldn't do it for his mother. It was normal for an heir to go into an arranged marriage, it was even more normal for the other person to also be from a powerful family. It was not normal for them to be some plain Jane.

"Kaoru why wasn't you picked to run mom's company? If so then maybe this would be you instead of me."

Kaoru sighed, "you know I was picked to succeed dad's company, there's nothing we can do about it."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Kaoru's explanation and groaned when he thought about what his mother told him. She was some poor girl who went to Ourin high school. What had gotten into his mother? Even Kaoru, who was the more level headed one of the two couldn't rationalize her decision.

Why marry someone into the family who couldn't benefit their name? Why disgrace themselves with the prescience of some poor girl from a different world? And to make matters worse, their mother had decided that she should attend Ouran high school starting today.

Hikaru knew that if he saw her he wasn't going to acknowledge her. Why would a normal person agree to an arranged marriage unless they were after the financial benefit?

"She's no different from the people at Ouran who kiss our butts to benefit their family."

Haruhi stood in front of the main building to Ouran High School. Her heart was beating in anticipation as she realized she was really here. She couldn't come before, because her dad had caused her to oversleep when she had to take the test to qualify for the scholarship. But now here she was, in the school she had wanted to attend.

She knew that she had no intentions of making friends, and so she was going to try and keep a low profile. However, she knew that eventually people would find out about her engagement, but until then she was going to stay completely under radar.

She made her way into the building and into the main office. Everything looked extremely fancy and expensive. Why do rich people spend so much money on useless things? She asked herself as she looked around. Chandeliers, gold banisters, plush carpets lined the hallway and main stairway.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist said as she interrupted Haruhi's thoughts.

Haruhi looked over at her and smiled politely. She didn't know rich people etiquette but she knew how to be polite. "Yes, I'm a new student here. My name is Fujioka Haruhi and I'm suppose to start today."

The receptionist nodded as she typed in her computer and the quickly excused herself. When she came back, she had a student ID with a folder which contained documents.

"Here's your student ID, and in this folder contains the school conduct, attendance, dress code and consent form that needs your signature."

"Consent form?" Haruhi shook her head as she thought of what could possibly be on that form.

"Yes, and also," the receptionist continued as she opened the folder and showed Haruhi her class schedule. "This is your class schedule. Your father already picked your classes for you in the pre-law program. Every class is on block schedule so it's three classes Monday, Tuesday and Friday-the other three classes on Wednesday and Thursday."

Haruhi looked down at her schedule. English was her first class, followed by pre-calculus, and then speech communications. She took her things and excused herself and left the office. Taking a look at her schedule, she left the main building and went to the first year building.

Hikaru yawned as he sat at his desk for his first class that day. Everything started off like usual but today was different. He would have to come face to face with her. His eyes wondered over to his twin Kaoru, whose eyes were nervously glancing at the door every other minute. He didn't want someone to come in and take Hikaru away and the older twin wasn't going to allow it.

Hikaru stood up and walked over to his brother's desk and sat on top of it. He looked down at Kaoru and stroked his head gently. "Don't worry; no one is going to come between us."

Kaoru nodded but he seemed in doubt, that unnerved Hikaru, his loyalty had never been doubted before so why now?

"She IS your fiancée, so who knows what will happen in the future," Kaoru said as if reading his twin's thoughts.

"No I'm going to let mother know that this can't continue. If she's going to force me to marry someone they mind as well be someone with a better status."

The class bell signified that it was time to take their seats, and Hikaru made his way back to his. His orbs landed on the empty seat between the two. It was the only empty seat in class so there was no doubt she was going to sit here. He laid his head down on the desk when suddenly he heard his English teacher begin to speak.

"Hello everyone I will like to introduce a new member of our class today."

Hikaru lifted his head and prepared himself, he was finally going to see her.

"She's cute," he heard Kaoru whisper.

His eyes wondered up to the front of the room to a girl who one would say was above average. She was at least five feet tall with a slender frame; she had big brown eyes with long brown hair. Hikaru found himself staring at her longer than he expected.

"Class this is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Nice to meet everyone," she responded politely with a bow.

Everyone welcomed her warmly and Hikaru even noticed some guys who seemed like they would be interested in her.

"Fujioka-san there's an empty seat back there in between the Hitachiin brothers, why don't you sit back there."

Hikaru saw her nod and make her way back towards he and his brother. He watched her as well as his brother, when she made it to her desk and sat down, Hikaru smelled a faint scent of Ginger and green tea fragrance come from her.

She looked over at both of them and smiled faintly, "Nice to meet you two."

Hikaru rolled his eyes as Kaoru politely nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi shook her head, "just call me Haruhi, I hate formalities."

Hikaru's gaze landed on her as he watched her and Kaoru converse. Kaoru had been worried that Hikaru would like her, what about him? He was into Haruhi more than Hikaru ever thought he would be.

Class went on and finally after an hour and a half it was time for a break. Each class lasted three hours, which would be tiring or anyone.

"Hey Fujioka-san?" a non familiar voice spoke.

Hikaru looked over at his fiancée as he watched two guys approach her. He noticed Kaoru stand up and walk over to Hikaru.

"Someone has taken an interest in her already and she's only been at this school for an hour and a half," Kaoru stated.

Hikaru didn't respond but he continued to watch in a non obvious way. He could say that she was pretty, but there had to be more for his mother to pick her to be his future bride without anything for his family to gain.

Haruhi looked up at the two boys who stood in front of her, what did they want? She hadn't spoken to anyone but Kaoru since she had arrived to class.

"My friend, who is sitting in front of the class," Haruhi's chocolate orbs cut to the guy who was sitting in front of the class looking back at them nervously.

"Well he was wondering if you were busy on Saturday."

Haruhi sighed as she realized she would have to say something. It wasn't like she could go out with anyone, not that she cared to anyway.

"Well that's impossible," she responded simply.

"Rea-really? I'm sorry if you have a boyfriend already we had no idea."

"Funny that you would say that since I've never had a boyfriend, however I do have a fiancée."

"Oh an arranged marriage? That's okay most people play until they get married anyway since it's not for love or anything."

Haruhi nodded, "well that may be but I don't think I can play since I have to see my fiancée everyday."

"He goes to Ouran?"

"He's sitting right there," she answered as she pointed to Hikaru.

"Ehh?!" both guys said as others turned around.

Hikaru let out a deep sigh and let his head fall to the desk as Kaoru laughed loudly.

"So you're engaged to Kaoru?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she shook her head no. "I pointed to Hikaru, it's not hard to tell those guys apart," she said as she stood up and excused herself.

Hikaru let out another groan as Kaoru continued to laugh. "You know the funny thing is that I think she used your engagement as an excuse to turn them down and make sure no one else tries to approach her." Kaoru stated the obvious.

"She did, didn't she?" Hikaru asked as he considered actually speaking to her when break was over.

"She's interesting," Kaoru said.

"She holds all of the qualifications," Hikaru cut in.

"To be our new toy," they both said in unison.

"But wait isn't that bad since she's your fiancée?"

"Who cares, she has to do whatever I say anyway," Hikaru retorted.

"You think?" Kaoru asked unsure.

The end of the day had finally come and Haruhi was about to make a bee-line towards the door when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her neck.

"Hey Haruhi, there's somewhere I will like you to come today," Kaoru told her.

Haruhi looked up at him curiously as she considered the invitation. She had homework but it was nothing that was going to keep her busy for no more than two hours. And besides, Kaoru had been nice to her all day, while Hikaru gave her the silent treatment.

She even wondered why she was picked to marry Hikaru instead of Kaoru. Although Hikaru was a bit other Kaoru was obviously the more mature one. If she had been picked to be with Kaoru, she may be able to accept things a lot easier.

"Where do you want to take me?"

"To our after school club."

"Club?"

"Hikaru, I'm bringing Haruhi to the music room with us," Kaoru yelled over to his brother.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yea does she think she can just get away with this?"

Haruhi's eyes wondered over to the two girls who were talking and staring at her. She had been hoping that Hikaru wasn't popular but unfortunately he was, and to make matters worse, she was becoming friends with Kaoru.

"Do whatever," Hikaru responded.

"Is he always this way?" she asked Kaoru.

"Yes, but that's a long story I'll save for a day when I have time to explain."

Haruhi agreed as she let Kaoru lead her to the third year building and into the music room.

In there she noticed three other boys in there; two were blond though their heights were anything but similar. There were two brunettes as well, except one wore glasses.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You're late," the taller blond said as he looked at the two.

"Sorry Milord we were showing Haruhi around the campus."

The blonde's azure orbs landed on Haruhi, and suddenly she felt like she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He walked over to her quickly and grabbed her hands and placed them in his.

"What is such a beautiful flower doing wondering around campus? Were you lost and the twins helped you? Don't worry I'm here now."

Haruhi's eyes widen at the sudden scene in front of her. She could see Kaoru smirking as she silently pleaded for help. However before Kaoru could stop him, he continued on.

"I think fate has brought you here to this room just to meet me. I can tell in your eyes that you feel the same way Haruhichan," he sing song her name.

Haruhi felt herself becoming impatient, it seemed that Kaoru wasn't going to stop him and she knew Hikaru wasn't going to do anything. This guy was bothersome no better yet…

"Stop it, you're annoying," she said bluntly.

Kaoru doubled over with laughter along with Hikaru. The blond guy that Kaoru called Milord went over to a corner and began to sulk.

"Wow I didn't think that would make him back off so easily," she said out loud to herself.

"Interesting," she heard the brunette with the glasses say.

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her neck. "It seems you aren't that bad," he said as he continued to laugh.

Kaoru walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're going to take you under our wing Haruhi."

Her eyes wondered over to the blond still in the corner. "Will he be alright?"

The brunette finally spoke up, "Tamaki will be fine, he's just extremely sensitive."

"Yea Tama-chan is always over dramatic about things," the short blond spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny for short," he said energetically.

"Hunny…"

"That guy with the glasses is Kyoya-sempai, he's the vice president," Hikaru said.

"The tall guy next to Hunny-sempai is Mori-sempai. He is apart of the family who are long running servants of the Haninozuka family."

"Ah…"

Kaoru let go of Haruhi as he walked over to Tamaki. That left her and Hikaru standing alone, with his arm still around Haruhi.

"I…won't ignore you anymore," he said simply.

Haruhi smiled slightly, I guess that was his way of saying that he was sorry.

End Chapter

A/N: At first I was just going to make her first class be with the twins, but just to make sure I went back and looked through book two and I realized that she has all of her classes with them everyday (Book 2 chapter 4 Kyoya explains this to Tamaki, I forgot which episode it was). So I thought hmmmm since I have it where the advisors pick the classes of the students based on their career choices, both a lawyer and fashion designers are "social" occupations. So they will all take these classes. I didn't want to make it unrealistic like colleges, so I just have it based on certain careers students follow certain academic criteria. In the twins and Haruhi's case, they take the usual math, science, speech communications, English, Japanese and History (I had classes like speech communications and psychology, astronomy ect…in my old high school so those types of classes aren't uncommon to me).

Also I was going to have Hikaru take longer to warm up to Haruhi, but then that would have possibly caused tension between he and Kaoru and I didn't want that. So I let Hikaru want to warm up to her when she could tell the two apart and of course get along with Kaoru.


End file.
